Week 2 (Thursday): Werewolf in Banjols
GM: Rachel Players: *Wallace/Quentin *Merlin/Mutu *Divona/Aaron *Spudicus/Liam *Ethanwe/Emma Report from Wallace (Quentin): “This time we were sent to Banjols to deal with a werewolf or something? Whatever he was, he wasn’t as scary as the goatwolf. He didn’t manage to kill any of us. “We were supposed to take someone called Mera back to her hometown Baymore on the way back. She ended up not actually wanting to stay there, so we just carried on and took her with us… but while we were in Port Plenty--did I tell you we went to Baymore via Port Plenty? We teleported to Port Plenty and walked from there. But while we were in Port Plenty we ran into my Uncle Goff, which was a real surprise, because he’s dead! “Or at least, that’s what my Aunt Glinda told us. I guess that explains why there was no body to bury and all of his stuff was gone. “Anyway, on the way to Banjols we ran into some green people who the others all just attacked! I thought they’d gone crazy for a while, attacking innocent travellers, but later Martleby explained that the green people were ‘goblins’ and you can tell from the colour of their skin that they’re evil, so it’s ok to attack them.” “That's… not accurate.” “But Martleby said it was right, he seems really smart. Also, he’s really brave! He’s just a little kid but he went into battle right alongside all the warrior types! I was really impressed.” scribe decides to pick her battles, and doesn’t try to correct Wallace. “Please carry on with the report, Wallace.” “Oh, right, so, when we got to Banjols we found out that the elf guy who was in charge--he’s like a governor or something?” “Governor Tethalan?” “That’s him. He was a real piece of work, let me tell you. He’d locked this poor kid up and wouldn’t let him go or even let his family see him! He hadn’t even bothered telling the townsfolk that he was keeping him locked up because he was infected with some kind of curse what turned him into a werewolf as well--which is stupid, even I know werewolves only come out at the full moon. The governor was a right pigbrain.” “Wallace, you can’t call the Governor of Banjols a pigbrain. I’m not writing that down.” “No, you have to, you’re supposed to just write what I say, right? You can’t lie about what I say. Write down ‘Governor Telathan is a pigbrain’.” “Fine, fine, I’ll write it.” scribe writes ‘This sentence has been censored due to poor language’. Wallace doesn’t notice. “So we couldn’t really do anything about the werewolf kid so we just said we’d come back and bring him back to the Citadel to be healed, I guess? We carried on in the direction the werewolf guy--Kant or something--had gone. We were stopped by some dragon cultists! I knew they were dragon cultists because they were wearing robes and everything and had patterns on them like the cultists in the mountains near Independence, you know, the ones who had a dragon?” “Not this again.” “They did! I saw it!” “Wallace, stay on topic, please.” “Fine then, don’t believe me. I’ll tell you I told you so when the Granite Citadel is burning to the ground!” “Wallace…” “Fine! We killed all the cultists and I even helped fight because I have experience killing the cultists. One of them had a note on him which Merlin read out and it said that the werewolf guy was bringing other people to the cultists to sacrifice! So we hurried up a bit to try and save the kidnapped people as well. “There was a big fight and the warriors managed to take down the werewolf, which just wasn’t really all that scary compared to the goatwolf, so I left them to it and freed the kidnapped people. “After that we just headed back to the Citadel. The return journey was pretty much the same only in reverse and without fighting cultists or goblins.” “Is that everything then?” “Yes, pretty much.” “Good day, then.” scribe shoos Wallace out of the library.